Piercings
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Michael suggests that he and Crys get piercings and that stirs a curiosity in the group who watch them secretly.


Crys and Michael lay in their bed bored after coming back from dying Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel and Sariel's wings bright pink, green and rainbow. The two didn't know that the group was watching them planning revenge.

"Sooo what do you want to do now?" Crys asked tracing out random patterns on his bare chest.

"I know something" Michael said standing up and snapping himself dressed.

"What?" Crys asked curiously following his lead.

"Raguel recommended something the other day so I figured it would be fun" Michael replied.

"Which is?" Crys said.

"Piercing's" Michael answered.

"I didn't think you of all people would want piercings" Crys huffed a laugh.

"It's something new" Michael shrugged.

"You're actually serious"

"Yes"

"You know they are permanent right?"

"Yep"

"And you still want them?"

"If you keep asking question's I'm gagging you" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Just making sure your 100% sure about this and not going to whine about it later on 'why did you let me do this?'" Crys held her hands up. By now the group were really curious to what they meant about piercings.

"I'm not going to whine about it" Michael rolled his eyes

"Fine I'll make the appointment" Crys said.

"You don't have to do it. It was just a suggestion" Michael replied.

"I already have one so another one wouldn't hurt" Crys shrugged. They went to the living room and sat down before Crys made an appointment for the next day. With the time the group went back to the bunker to try figure out why they were getting piercings and where they were getting them. The next day rolled by quickly so the group followed the two to a small trinket shop in LA.

"Hello Crystal" Hermes greeted.

"Hello uncle" Crys replied with a smile greeting him with a hug.

"I believe we haven't met" Hermes looked to Michael.

"Uncle this is my mate/husband Archangel Michael" Crys introduced.

"Michael this is my mother's brother on Zeus's side, Hermes retired messenger of the Gods of Olympus" Crys said.

"Nice to meet you" Michael bowed slightly.

"I never pegged you're type was an angel" Hermes laughed.

"Well with me you never know" Crys chuckled.

"Ok so let's get started shall we?" Hermes clapped his hands together and led them to the back room.

"The messenger of the God's does piercings?" Michael questioned.

"Retired messenger. I got fed up with being bossed around 'go here, go there, deliver this' so I came to earth and opened up this small business and yes I specialise in piercings Raguel has had many done along with his mate Blaze. You'd be surprised on how many angels have asked me to do them but I only do people close to me" Hermes explained.

"He gave me my first piercing when my mother made him babysit" Crys added.

"Such a good girl. Barely winced at all" Hermes laughed.

"So whos first?" Hermes asked as he stood behind a metal gurney with a floating tray with needles and various rings beside him.

"I'll go first" Crys said taking off her black leather jacket and hanging it up. The group leaned against the wall and watched with curious eyes before Crys unfurled her 6 silver metallic wings and lay down on the table. They noticed two gold rings on the top of her top left wing and realised that they were getting wing piercings.

"Where do you want them? And what colour?" Hermes asked pulling on some white latex gloves.

"Ehh how about the same wing and 4 more gold rings this time?" Crys replied.

"Sure" Hermes nodded picking up a needle. He smoothed some feathers to the side and placed a tong used for tongue piercings on the top of her wing beside the gold ring and clamped down hard so she wouldn't struggle. Hermes picked up a needle and swiftly pierced the skin. Crys remained still and looked as he clamped a gold ring through the hold before closing it and making it so it was whole again. He did the same three more times so she now had 6 gold rings on the top left wing.

"All done" Hermes patted her shoulder.

"Awesome" Crys said hopping off the table. Michael lay down next and unfurled his 6 golden wings.

"How many do you want? What colour? And where do you want them?" Hermes asked picking up a new tong.

"Uggh silver for the colour, top right wing and 4 of them I guess" Michael replied. Hermes nodded and parted some feathers before doing what he did with Crys. Once he was done he pulled off the latex gloves and tossed them into a bin that randomly appeared.

"Finished. Crys you know the drill, clean around the rings regularly, keep your wings out for 4 weeks and try not to get stuck in the shower curtain this time" Hermes smirked.

"That was not my fault and Ares promised to keep that to himself!" Crys whined.

"Ares tells me everything which is why he's my favourite brother" Hermes laughed. Crys thanked her uncle before she and Michael zapped back to their apartment.

"What'd you think?" Crys asked admiring his new piercings.

"Not as bad as I expected" Michael replied.

"What made you chose silver?" Crys questioned.

"Easy, your wings are silver plus they go well with gold" Michael shrugged.

"They look real good on you" Crys hummed moving around him to get a look at the back.

"Thank you. You already know how I feel about your ones" Michael smirked slightly.

"Oh you made it clear alright" Crys laughed.

"Just so you know we know you've been following us" Michael glanced to where the group were. Lucifer sighed and manifested them.

"Any reason you've been following us?" Crys asked tucking her wings tight against her back so they were less visible.

"Well we were plotting revenge for you dying our wings, then we got curious when you mentioned piercings" Lucifer replied.

"My uncle does a good job with them" Crys nodded.

"Did it hurt?" Tracy asked.

"Not really" Michael shrugged.

"Nah I got my first one when I was 5 so I knew what was coming" Crys replied.

"Does he do it professionally?" Gabriel asked thinking about getting one himself.

"He does but he only does it for people close to him" Crys nodded.

"He did it for Raguel and Blaze" Alex pointed out.

"He knows Raguel personally" Crys said.

"Anyway if you would please leave now" Michael stated.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm dying to see how well these rings are during sex and I don't think you want to see or hear that" Michael smirked as they disappeared to the motel quickly.

"Babe we can't test them out for a day or two till they settle" Crys said.

"I know I just wanted them gone so I could admire how beautiful your wings are" Michael smiled.

"I only show my wings to you" Crys said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As I to you" Michael replied flaring out his wings in a dominant position. Crys flared out her wings as well but in a submissive position. Michael smiled again at her and kissed her softly.

"I think you look hotter with piercings" Crys said against his lips.

"Thank you" Michael replied.

"Oh and just so you know the next time we have sex it's my turn to be in control" Crys added.

"I was hoping you forgot" Michael muttered clearly not happy about having to bottom.

"Nope now let's head to the boys motel and annoy them" Crys said.

"Fine" Michael sighed. Michael zapped them to the boy's motel startling the others.

"Hell no you are not having sex here!" Dean exclaimed.

"Relax we decided to come annoy you lot instead" Michael rolled his eyes. Crys knelt behind Michael who sat on the edge of the closest bed.

"Can you put your wings away?" Lucifer asked.

"Hermes said we can't for 4 weeks" Crys replied looking over Michael's wings. Gabriel, Alex, Sariel and Adam left leaving only Lucifer, Dean, Sam, Tracy, Michael and Crys left. Lucifer was shocked when Crys flared her wings out in a dominant position and Michael hesitantly flared his in a submissive position. Tracy noticed his look and looked to where he was looking confused.

"Lucifer you ok?" Tracy asked drawing everyone's attention on him. Michael broke the kiss he and Crys shared and went red when he saw Lucifer was looking at them.

"Ehh….yeah" Lucifer nodded looking to the ground trying to hold in his laughter.

"Don't" Michael growled.

"I can't help it" Lucifer laughed making everyone confused.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"It's an angel thing" Lucifer composed himself.

"I said don't" Michael muttered looking back to the floor.

"Aww are you embarrassed?" Crys cooed.

"Aww" Lucifer cooed making Michael go red again.

"Why would you be embarrassed?" Dean asked.

"Well Dean when Michael kissed Crys there a few minutes ago they both had their wings flared" Lucifer started.

"So?" Tracy shrugged.

"Crys' wings were flared in a dominant position while Michael had his in a submissive position" Lucifer finished. Everyone looked to Michael who let out a low growl and stayed looking to the floor.

"So basically Michael bottoms?" Dean summed up.

"From what I saw yes" Lucifer nodded.

"Actually Michael is the dom in our relationship but on a rare occasion he lets me be in control" Crys explained wrapping her arms around Michael's neck and placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"No wonder he hesitated" Lucifer noted.

"Yes now can we please not talk about it" Michael said. Lucifer raised his hands and let the subject go.

"So bottoming is an angel thing?" Dean said.

"You'd know" Crys smirked against Michael's shoulder. Sam and Tracy spat out their drinks while Lucifer and Michael laughed at Dean's shocked expression.


End file.
